Carried Away
by rayewhite
Summary: What would happen if Sydney Sage, Alchemist, just let go of her life? Stopped being an Alchemist, stopped letting them control her life? What if she started over, with the man she loved? After all, this love is forbidden.
1. Cutting All Ties

**Cutting All Ties**

My name is Sydney Sage and I'm an Alchemist.

With everything that's been going on in my life lately, I've been forced to look at these…circumstances differently. Are the Moroi really that awful? Six months ago, I would have said yes, without a doubt. Today, I'm saying no.

For the last five months, I've been living at Amberwood Prep, a human boarding school located in Palm Springs. I was sent here to help assist Jillian Mastrano Dragomir in her hiding. The Moroi Queen, Vasilisa Dragomir finally passed the law for her to keep her throne without the aid of at least one family member. Though it's safe for Jill to return to the Moroi Court, Jill didn't want to return just yet…but not because she wanted to stay here.

I'm in love with Adrian Ivashkov. There's really no point in denying it anymore. Ever since that first kiss, I haven't been able to keep him out of my head. Literally and figuratively.

You see, Adrian is a vampire, a Moroi to be exact. Every Moroi has the ability to use one of the five elements: Earth, Water, Air, Fire, and Spirit. Adrian is a Spirit user. He has the power to heal people, see auras, compel anyone, and visit peoples' dreams.

For an Alchemist, being friendly with a vampire will get you sent to a place we call a Re-Education Center. They are the places of nightmares. If the Alchemists ever found out about me and Adrian, that's where I'd be going.

So, I'm cutting all ties with the Alchemists. I've given it a lot of thought and I just have to do it. Not just because of my love for Adrian but also because I can work magic to a degree.

My history teacher at Amberwood, Jaclyn Terwilliger, is a witch. She's the one that got me into the field of magic when I had to do a project in my independent study period with her. At first, I denied all claims to being a witch. But when Sonya Karp, another Moroi Spirit user and friend, went missing a few months ago, I was the only one able to find her. And I had to use magic to do it.

We have a week left here in Palm Springs. Partly, because the Alchemists feel that Jill is now safe and needs to go back to Court. Also because they have a new job for me.

And me? I plan on escaping with Adrian at the end of the week.


	2. Where to Hide?

**Where to hide?**

"Well, obviously we can't go where there are large populations of Moroi and Dhampirs… That would be a death wish for runaways."

It was amazing to see Adrian taking things so seriously. Out of all the people in the world, Adrian Ivashkov would have been the last on my list when I thought of Serious People. He never fails to surprise me.

"So, Russia and the United States are definitely off the list," I mused as I mentally crossed them of my list. "I was really hoping we could start over in Italy or Greece, but with you being a vampire, that probably wouldn't be a good idea. Too much sun."

"Yeah, that and the Alchemists would most likely assume that's where you went. You do love Roman Architecture." Adrian looked really sad when he mentioned that. He knew that I've always wanted to go there.

I've always hoped for a transfer to Rome or Italy in general, mainly because I do love the architecture. That and I could live off of Italian food. But, I'd give up my dream country for Adrian. I couldn't do this alone and I won't put him through the torture of the sun and heat.

"I think we should just cross Europe off our list. Too many Moroi go there on vacation from the States, and with the amount that's already living there, we'd run a huge risk being discovered. Especially with Alchemists living in the major cities."

The problem with this was I knew where the Alchemists would be and that's everywhere. There was no safe place for us. No matter where we went, we'd have to hide.

I didn't have to say this out loud. Adrian already guessed as much when he took the paper and pen I'd pen using from me and wrote one word. And circled it.

Canada.


	3. Nova Scotia, Canada

**Nova Scotia, Canada. Three Months Later.**

Three months ago, I ran away from the Alchemists. Adrian Ivashkov came with me. We left the United States for Canada. We boarded a plane to Toronto, and from there, we headed to the Island of Nova Scotia.

It's spring time in Nova Scotia. The trees are green and leafy. The birds are singing. The stream by our little cottage is running peacefully.

Adrian has been working with Spirit. I've finally managed to become more comfortable around him when he works with it. I'm really letting go of the Alchemists beliefs. It's been hard, but I love Adrian. He's already done so much for me. Still, I won't forget the day we left Palm Springs and Jill behind.

Jill Mastrano Dragomir. Princess Dragomir among the Moroi. One of my best friends and Adrian's bond-mate. I always remember her crying as we left her in the airport. She didn't want Adrian to leave her behind but it was for the best. She's one of the last in the Dragomir line next to Queen Vasilisa. It would have been a very bad decision if she had come. But she agreed to help us. She won't tell anyone where we are.

"It's weird…" Adrian began. "I haven't wanted a cigarette or alcohol in a long time."

"Well, I'm proud of you," I told him. "You're doing so well without those vices."

We were walking along a trail next to the stream. The sun was out but the trees blocked most of its view. I slid my hand into Adrian's, relaxing with his familiar warm touch.

Adrian stopped walking. He turned to me, drinking in the view. I was dressed in dark wash skinny jeans and a tank top, so different from what I used to wear. But I liked them. Adrian did too. His outfit was along the same style as mine; dark wash jeans and a green shirt, his hair styled as always. He was so beautiful.

"Sydney," he began. "You know I love you. I want to know that you love me and that you won't regret running away with me."

And you know Adrian's serious when he uses my name. He always calls me Sage, my last name. Though, people around here know us as Logan and Emma Jordan. Yeah, a married couple, I know. But it works.

I look Adrian in the eye, take his other hand in mine and say, "Adrian Ivashkov. I love you. If I didn't, I never would have come on such a recklessly dangerous journey to be with you."

I barely finished saying that before he picks me up in his arms, laughing, and kisses me. I live for those kisses.

The sun is starting to set, so we head back to our cottage, still wary of the world we left behind. We have yet to encounter any Moroi, Dhampirs, or Alchemists, but better play it safe. That's why I cover my golden lily tattoo every morning.

I won't lie. I do miss being an Alchemist. But only for always being in the loop. I hated being lied to. I hated never having my father's approval. And I hated that I never got to live the life I wanted.

But here, in Nova Scotia, I get to start over. I've enrolled in college and I love it. Adrian has, too. Him, Art. Me, history and architecture. We've also got jobs, to save money. Not that it matters, seeing as I took a small amount of Alchemist money before we left. Not enough to put a dent in their enormous pile of resources and money, but enough for us to start over.

We walk into our little cottage. It's not the biggest or the best, but it's ours. Two bedrooms, one bathroom, a sitting area, office, and kitchen. We both have our own bedroom, though most nights, I sleep in Adrian's room. We have the place decked out, at Adrian's request. TV, internet, cable, furniture, the works. And of course, Adrian's new car. A 911 Turbo Porsche Convertible. Black, with tinted windows, stick shift. I love it more than he does.

Our life together as of right now: Amazing.


	4. Breaking Free

**Hey, y'all! Sorry for not updating sooner. I haven't had a good brainwave for this in a while. I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Breaking Free**

Keith Darnell's face keeps popping up in my head. Horror is etched all over it. His one good eye has a manic gleam in it. I feel horrible every time I think about him. But then I remember why he's there. And I remember what he did to my sister, Carly.

Adrian is always worried about me. He says my aura is jumping all over the place. I don't know what to tell him when he says this to me.

I shouldn't be scared of the Alchemists coming after me anymore. We've been gone for a while and I highly doubt they'd look in Sherbrooke, Nova Scotia. Not only that, but Canada. No one would have ever expected us to hide in Canada. I don't know why I still expect them to come banging down my door.

"Jill misses us."

Adrian's voice is quite when he says this. I can hear how sad he is. She's his bond-mate. Jill's probably having a lot of trouble with the Moroi right now. Only she could give them our location.

"Adrian, I know you miss her. I miss her, too." I stop before I go on. "If there's any way we could get her and Eddy up here without anyone know, I'd say let's do it."

I hear him get up off the chair and walk over to me. He puts his arms around me and kisses my hair.

"I know, Sydney, I know."

* * *

**A Week Later**

Thunder booms outside. It's been raining for three days with absolutely no sign at stopping.

Adrian and I lay awake in our bed. The thunder is just too loud to sleep through.

I get up and go to the kitchen. I put some water in the tea kettle to warm up. Hot chocolate sounds good right now.

I sat down at the kitchen table. Reaching for a magazine, I flip it open to a random page and read it without taking anything in. The kettle starts to whistle and I get up to take it off the stove. I mix in the chocolate mix and water. I do all of this without really being there. My mind is on Jill and how she's doing.

I nearly jump through the roof when Adrian taps me on the shoulder. I didn't even here him when he said my name.

"Sydney, I think someone's outside. I can hear voices." His eyes are wild with panic. I know this isn't Spirit playing tricks with him.

"Are you sure?" This can't be happening. All my worst dreams are coming true.

"Yes. I—" He's cut off when we hear a knock at the door.

I rush over to the window and peer outside, towards the front door. I see two silhouettes, one tall with long dripping wet hair. The other just a little bit shorter. A man and a woman.

I smile.

"Adrian, get the door. Jill and Eddy are outside."


End file.
